Recollection of the Commonwealth
by AJ Henderson
Summary: A Three Part Series consisting of 30 Chapters through three parts, telling the back story of the great leader of the Raiders, Silvir, the story of an ex Raider, the secrets of a city mysterious to outsiders, and the story of a faction that is driven to pieces.


THE EMPIRE

A Fallout Fanfiction

Aaron Henderson

CHAPTER 1)

"It's been nearly two weeks since I left the Raiders, I couldn't take it anymore. He killed my best friend, he killed his 1st commander. We were just taking anything we wanted and killing anyone we wanted. I understand the role of survival of the fittest. But, once we past needing to survive, and killed just to kill, I had enough. Being with the Raiders, I got use to killing, I loved it. I killed anything just for sport. But, burying the only guy who cared for me those four years, it got to me. I've been running now for two weeks. I know they are hunting me down, that's why I need to keep running."

"Slow down kid," the man sitting next to him at the bar says, "You just need to get yourself some more whiskey, some jet, and a woman."

"They're coming, though," The kid replies back after taking the last gulp of his glass, "I worked with them, they are persistent. I have to leave, I can't be here. If they find me here they will kill everyone in this town."

"Well where are you going then?" The man replies back pulling jet from his pocket.

"I'm going home."

"Well Ghan, if I can't sway you then It's been a pleasure."

"Thank You, Mr. McDunn."

Ghan tosses a handful of bottle caps onto the bar table, tips his hat and walks out and away from the Colonial Taphouse and back down into Diamond City. He walks up the long staircase at the front of the city and looks back. He knows this might be the last time he will ever see civilization, he wants to take the moment in.

As Ghan walks out of Diamond City he looks around at Diamond City security eyeing him down. He continues to look at one guard in particular that has a weird look in his eye. Ghan stops and continues to stare at the guard.

"You got a problem?" The guard says as he begins to walk toward Ghan.

"No, you just look familiar, sorry," Ghan says looking back down at the ground and inching his way forward.

"Damn son, I hadn't had the urge to do this in a while, but you look like you want it," the Diamond City Guard knocks Ghan in the head with the butt of his rifle.

Ghan falls to the ground losing consciousness only to regain it from the impact of the hard concrete. He instantly reacts jumping back up into the Guard's face. His instincts of his life of the last four years kicks him into survival mode. Ghan clutches his knife holstered to his belt but restraints for two reasons. He wants to forget about his past of violence and also because he is surrounded by three guards heavily armed.

Ghan walks away from his possible death and into the commonwealth.

CHAPTER 2)

After walking through the fallout, sneaking past Deathclaws, killing a few feral ghouls, and eating food no one deserves to eat. He finally makes it back home, a place he hasn't been to in four years, he left his wife to find their relatives in the New England Commonwealth. However, after searching for months he found nothing and was nearly dead with a bad infection from being exposed to radiation for too long. A group of Raiders came across him and saw him with nothing. "Take me with you" he pleaded to them, "I have nothing to live for, I will do anything for you." Those words he said to the leader of the local Raider leader hit a spot in that Raiders heart for mercy.

"Well, we can always use more assholes to tag along, I hope you have some funny stories," the Raider replied with a hand held out, "Token."

Ghan approaches his home, he can barely call it a home. But he needs to call it something because the love of his wife has awaited inside for four years, and still does. Stepping onto the porch of the house a loose board creeks under him, he remembers the sound of that board even after four years. He begins to smile knowing things are going to be alright.

"Who the hell's here?" A skinny blonde girl says approaching the door, "Billy if that's you I swear I will tell your mother." She approaches the door and sees the man on the other side but not able to make out any details, "I'm not interested in buying any..." She freezes.

"Honey, it's me," Ghan says pulling the door open.

"Oh my goodness!" She says jumping into his arms like a soldier returning home, "Where have you been?" She begins to break into tears.

"I will tell you soon, let's get inside," Ghan carries his woman inside and falls onto the couch with her.

They spend the night sharing the last four years of their lives. He tells the story about about how he was kidnapped by Raiders and was held captive as a slave for years before being broken out by a group of pre war ghoul soldiers. He cannot release the story about joining the raiders and loving the years of his dangerous life. She tells him about her significantly less exciting life of worrying about her husband. A few times groups of Raiders came through the town but the local town militia always managed to fight them off.

"Remember when we talked about having kids when we got married?" She asks wrapped in his arms on the couch.

"Ofcourse, I do," Ghan replies, however, the question from his beloved wife sparks the memories of the nameless women Ghan was with on the road with the Raiders, he flinches remembering the things he and the other Raiders did to woman they found at Settlements.

The wife retrieves whiskey from their cellar and the rest of the night is a blur for Ghan.

CHAPTER 3)

The next few weeks at home are some of the best of Ghan's life. He gets a job with the local bar and spends his working nights catching up with old friends of his. He and his wife spend the whole day together whenever they both are not working. They travel around town talking about how they would love to get an automobile that some local mechanics are restoring. They absolutely love their lives. Ghan has almost completely forgot about his past life of Raiding. That is until the night of 4.22.2280

"Honey, we need to get to the cellar," Ghans wife says shaking him awake.

"What?" He says groggy, "Why?"

"There are Raiders outside!" She shouts in a panic, "There killing people."

Ghan stands and looks out the window to see a molotov thrown into the side of his home. The shock hits him and his wife, they rush down the stairs of his house, pass the kitchen and down into the basement. They hear bullets flying from behind them breaking the windows of the home and burying themselves into the walls.

Ghan and his bride rush into the cellar and close the door cutting themselves off from any sound.

Twenty Minutes pass in the cellar until a sharp pinning knocking sound hits the door they can only assume are bullets. The cellar doors creep open and a man walks in wearing road leathers and a Raider chest piece. The guy is a "Rookie" Ghan thinks to himself, he can take him.

John rushes out from behind wooden wine boxes and onto the green Raider struggling him to his knees John breaks the man's neck.

His wife looks on seeing his husband turn ugly for the first time since she has known him. John rips the clothing off the body of the Raider and assembles it over his long johns. He hands the Raiders pipe pistol to his wife, "You shoot anyone who comes through the door that isn't me, ok?"

"Where are you going?" She replies as she begins to cry.

"Cindy, you have to trust me here, ok. I know how these guys work." Ghan replies to his wife. He rushes through the cellar doors slamming them behind him.

Ghan sneaks through his house to stay aware incase any other Raiders occupy it. He lifts the carpet up in front of his kitchen table and pulls a floor board up. Under it releases an old pre war combat rifle Ghan placed their for a rainy day so many years ago. He loads the rifle and sneaks onto his porch and scans the area. He sees Raiders in the distance trying to break into the town's weapons locker. Ghan only sees six of them and knows he can take them out. He sneaks behind a burnt out pre war car and props his rifle onto it for stability. He shoots and takes out one, and then another, and then a third. He goes to take cover as the others take notice, as he turns around he sees a man with a barbed wire covered baseball bat ready to swing.

Ghan goes to shoot but it is too late he is tackled from behind, the Raiders tie his hands behind his back and drag him to the center of the town.

The Raider with the bat looks at another, "Go get Silvir," the Raider begins to laugh then calms himself down, "It's him."

CHAPTER 4)

As Ghan sits in the streets of his hometown, he looks at the ground constantly without looking up. He knows what is about to come, his old boss. The last boss you would ever want to cross. A boss who has thousands of murders under his command. Ghan hears footsteps approaching him from the direction ahead from him. He looks up to see seven Raiders walking around in him in all directions. A man emerges from the darkness. A man wearing an all black trench coat, black gloves, black boots, and a white gun. Over his face is a light green gas mask with red eye covers. His former boss walks with a white cane. He steps just in front of Ghan and uses his cane to nudge Ghan's chin to look up at him.

"Well hell, a little over a month?" Silvir lowers his cane, "That's all you have? I would assume you could get at least three or four on us. So this is your home, huh?"

"No, I was just doing some business in town," Ghan replies.

"Ghan, buddy, c'mon man," Silvir begins to twirl his cane, "You act like we don't have spies man. You ran with us for so long, I would've hoped you would open your eyes and realize this from working for me."

"I was scared," Ghan says looking down again.

"Damn right you were scared," Silvir says beginning to grin, "I totally get you coming home, I do. Now, Which house is yours Ghan? And who else is there?"

Ghan looks back at Silver then eyes at every Raider before looking back at the ground.

Silvir's tone becomes very serious, "Misc, which house is it?"

"That one there," he says pointing at the small house.

"Rip it to pieces," Silvir says in a dark manner. The Raiders all run over to the house and begin sweeping through it. After a few minutes two gunshots ring out from the house then a woman's screams. Ghan freezes still in the moment. They drag his wife out of the house with her squirming in their arms. They drop her besides ghan onto her face, she begins to bleed from her forehead. After tying her arms behind her, they sit her next to Ghan.

"Well now, we have a fucking party! Huh," Silvir begins to laugh under his mask making the laugh even scarier. "So, we need to have a discussion here, kid. Ghan introduce me to the broad."

Ghan looks over to his wife, "Cindy, i'm sorry this had to happen, I should've never came back," he whispered to her.

"Ghan, what no, don't say that!" She begins to cry.

"Ghan she doesn't know does she?" Silvir says standing over them, "You didn't tell her that you left her just to become a mass murderer..."

"STOP, RIGHT NOW!" Ghan shouts up at Silvir.

"Oh boy...oh boy...you didn't just shout at me..." Silvir says as he approaches the two kneeled.

"Honey, what is he saying? What happened when they took you?" Cindy says continuing to cry.

"You damn lying son of a BITCH!" Silvir says kicking Ghan in the face knocking Ghan into the pavement. "Listen honey, your husband or boyfriend or whatever the fuck came and joined us. He was crying and starving on the edge of the road and joined us. Damn this is some wake up call for you isn't it?"

Cindy looks back and forth from Ghan to Silvir.

"Oh my...oh my..." Silvir begins to pace back and forth. "This man here, he has killed at least 500 people on his own. He was something special working for me. He worked hard, then he played hard with all the woman in the hotels."

"Stop!" Cindy shouts at Silvir.

"Remember when I got pissed at your man for shouting at me?" Silvir points towards Cindy and kicks her in the same motion he kicked Ghan.

"You motherfucker!" Ghan leaps up at Silvir only to be hit in the knee with Silvir's white cane causing him to collapse.

"You brought this on yourself," Silvir says in a shallow tone. He kneels down in front of Cindy and grabs her chin forcefully. "You look like shit," he begins to rub off the blood and dirt from his kick.

"Please, just leave..." Ghan says beginning to cry.

"You know that isn't going to happen, Ghan. You have info about my Raiders and I need to keep that private to protect us, you know too much to be free." Silvir gestures over to a Raider and takes his pipe pistol. "Honestly, I could still use you for many things Ghan, but, so you know not to cross me again, as well as know i'm serious about all this shit." Silvir looks down at the pistol, "I'm going to cross you like you crossed me." Silvir raises the pistol in Cindy's direction and pulls the trigger.

CHAPTER 5)

As Ghan sits in the Raiders main base surrounded by a makeshift jail cell, he relives the moment over and over again in his mind. It has been days since he has eaten. A collection of trays with cold food surround the cell. Ghan doesn't sleep much, he sits motionless for hours a day, until the morning of 4.25.2280. A man comes walking into the room where the jail cell is a part of. Ghan assumes it is just someone else coming to bring him food.

"Hey asshole," the man says, "C'mon let's talk buddy." The voice sounds familiar to Ghan, he looks up, it's Token. Ghan spent almost all four years of his time with the Raiders traveling with Token. Token was another person Ghan was very close to. After Ghan's best friend was murdered by Silvir, Silvir broke apart the group of Raiders him and Token were apart of. "What's wrong with you?"

"Silvir killed my wife," Ghan says with sadness.

"That's fucked up man. We always kill people and ruin their lives but it sucks when it happens to you."

"It makes it even worse now, seems like I brought it on myself."

"In a way you did, but, you need something to motivate you with." Token opens the cell door, walks in, and sits next to Ghan. "I feel what you're going through, honestly i've never told anyone this before, but, before I joined the Raiders, my son and I were held captive by the Raiders, this was before Silvir took charge. Honestly, Silvir really toned down on the brutal rate." Token stops himself for a second, "They forced me to kill my son. I was held captive for 8 years after that, one day I tripped and realized my cell was unlocked. I honestly wasn't mad at what they did anymore. I went straight to the leader's bunker under the base and asked to join, he was so surprised I even had the balls to say anything to him and he assigned me on a road team. The rest is history, basically."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that you will change, in time your views will change on the world once again. You go for what you want for yourself in this world. You need to find something to inspire you to distract you from your loved ones dying. For me it was killing people. Me killing people amazingly distracted me from my son dying, now I don't really have any affection towards my son dying. I'm used to it by now."

"So, I should kill wives of people?" Ghan asks.

"What i'm saying to you is find something to distract yourself from her death. I know it is hard being in a cell and distracting yourself, but, i'll talk to Silvir and see what I can do to get you out."

In the middle of the night Ghan is tossing and turning in trying to go to sleep, along with thinking about what Token said. Within the night gunfire begins to go off out the window of Ghan's cell. Ghan ignores it at first thinking maybe a Deathclaw was spotted. Then he hears shouting and more gunfire from within the Raider Compound. A Raider runs into the room in a panic and turns around only to be shot down by a man at the door. The man rushes towards the cell, "Who are you," the man shouts, "Are you a Raider?"

"No, i'm unarmed," Ghan says groggy like.

"Ok, I'll be back," the man runs off.

After a few more minutes of gunfire within the Raider base the world goes silent. The man returns with keys to unlock the cell. Ghan can only assume the man got them off Token. He opens the cage and lets John out.

"Come here, I have to pat you down." The man searches Ghan for weapons and info, "The names Gray, I work for the reconnaissance group The Empire. As of now you are under my watch, in my safety and in my control. You will be taken back to our compound and questioned. Trust me you will like us better than the Raiders."

CHAPTER 6)

As Ghan and the other Empire associates arrive near the location of the Empire base, Gray places a blindfold over Ghans head just incase things don't work out with him he doesn't know of their location. After walking for 10 more minutes Ghan is allowed to pull off his blindfold. He looks around himself to see 20 foot high walls surrounding a skinny, but tall hotel. Within the walls there are many people walking around, socializing, buying goods, and looking over at the new arrival in the town. Gray takes Ghan into the hotel, into an elevator and down to the basement of the hotel. They walk through a maze of hallways, some which are made from the Empire. Gray knocks on a dark red door and waits, after seconds the door releases and opens up automatically. As Ghan passes by the door he sees the door is half a foot thick, made out of a heavy steel. The two walk into the room where a man in a tan suit with a black top hat is sitting in an office chair.

"Here's the man," Gray says as he walks out the room, the heavy red door closes behind him.

"Why hello, you are?" The man says.

"Ghan."

"I'm Alpha, Ghan, I am the leader, president, ringleader, captain, ruler, dictator, just kidding about the dictator part, call me what you like, I lead the Empire. Whenever I have one of these entry sessions with a possible member I always like to talk about our history," Alpha opens one of his desk drawers and pulls out a picture book and pushes it across the desk to Ghan. "We started out back in the 90's, we came from the north. After battling an assortment of deadly creatures, super mutants, Raiders. We decided to head south and find a place that is small. We found this place in 2230 from what I remember my father telling me." Ghan looks through the first few pages to see members hiking through the wasteland, group photos around a dead Deathclaw and after seizing a Raider camp. "I was born in 2237, I have lived here all my life. Only going out into the wastes every few months just so I don't drive myself crazy. When we showed up we needed more members to help us fight the evil. We were severely outnumbered. A settlement asked us to take care of some Raiders after they stole their crops and murdered a handful of them. We attacked them, we invaded a colony of Super Mutants at the same time to eliminate them as a threat in our area. When we attacked the Raiders we came in guns blazing and it killed off a majority of our men. However, the Super Mutants we watched them for weeks, we learned their patterns and their tactics and used it to our advantage, we then fought them, not one of our men died. After that success we changed to reconnaissance. We stalk our prey before striking, it works if we are smarter than them." He continues through the pictures seeing a portrait drawing of the Empire uniform and logo. "Our main goal right now is to wipe out the Raiders in our area. A man who leads them which we call him Russo. From what we are told he wears a black trench coat with a mask and walks with a cane. Our mission right now is to kill him. We kill him the mass transfer of Raiders in this area stops, and we can kill the rest. What i'm asking you is, are you willing to join us?"

CHAPTER 7)

Within the coming days Ghan is given an Empire uniform. The uniform consists of a dark brown jacket with dark green pants, other accessories are optional from the occupant. He is given a room within the hotel near the top floor, from there he can see over most of the wasteland around him. Ghan is sent out on his first patrol, he is with a group consisting of 25 Empire soldiers.

"Listen up everyone, we got a stiff assignment today. We are hearing word of some Raider movement north of the Dark City, we will split up around the Dark City and scale out it's perimeters, our goal as always is stay hidden, stay away from the Dark City security, and to track down these Raider bastards." The sergeant of the road crew gives the go ahead and they walk out the gates of the Empire headquarters. The crew walks for an hour before walking upon the Dark City. The Dark CIty is a mysterious place within the Commonwealth, the city is surrounded by walls with guards outposted at each point. The Dark City is a peaceful city and keeps to itself.

After patrolling the exterior of the city for hours the teams have came across some Raider campfires abandoned. They continue tracking throughout the night. A suspicious light coming from the middle of a field catches the sergeants fancy.

"Okay, let's go around this with 3 teams from 3 different spots. I will give the call to light them up. If we can capture them we will."

The three teams surround the people around the fire. The Raider leader signifies that they are Raiders however does not give the go for shooting them. She does, however, give the go to emerge from the darkness with guns raised.

"Hold it, you are outnumbered 2 to 1."

The leader of the Raider group tells his men to step down.

"Where is your leader? His name Russo? Where is he?" She says to the man.

"Yeah, Russo. His whereabouts don't concern you, bitch."

The Raider leader looks around at all the Empire soldiers, he looks passed Ghan then looks back, "Ghan?"

Ghan, in the rush of the moment of possibly losing his secret to the Empire raises his assault rifle and kills the man. The other Raiders raise their weapons and begin firing. After a minute of constant gunfire, all the Raiders are dead, however, 4 of the Empires men are also dead.

"What the fuck, Ghan!" The sergeant screams at him.

The sergeant charges him and kicks him to the ground. She rolls him over onto his stomach, pulls his hands around his back and tie his hands together.

Ghan is taken to Alphas office the next day with him staying most of the day in the Empire jail.

"You have some explaining to do," Alpha says with a menacing look.

CHAPTER 8)

"So you ran with the Raiders for a while, huh," Alpha says writing notes down from Ghan's story. "Why would you hide that from us? We need all the information about now Silvir, we idolize people like you who say that. We don't see you as a traitor. I want to on the behalf of all the Empire, past and present, thank you. We can finally have a consistent and credible lead to hunt this bastard down."

3 days later over 50 Empire members embark on a mission to find the Raider leader at the location that Ghan gave Alpha. It is in the New England Commonwealth at a place called Conquered. They arrive with Ghan leading the team just a few miles from the location.

The sergeant once again steps ahead of everyone, "Okay, we have the biggest chance of ending the Raiders right now. Take advantage of it. We will hold 30 of you back here, and send in 20 others to infiltrate. If things get bad we will send in more. We will have outposts around the town so if Silvir tries to escape we will catch him.

Ghan is set as the leader of the fight against the Raiders. He leads the group of 20 into the town and set them apart to different locations. They head into town and pick off a few Raiders guarding it. After heading to the main gates, the soldiers throw in smoke grenades and bash in the gates, then invade the compound. Ghan leads 6 others around a few buildings and to the back of the town. They head into an old church and through a door leading into a basement. They continue to pick off Raiders as they continue. Knowing Silvir has cameras watching the compound, he is sure he is already escaping. Ghan stops the six others at a door in the basement.

"Go to the backside of the museum. It is the only way out of here, besides this door. I will go in alone, 3 of you here, 3 at the other exit. The others confirm his commands. He goes into the bowels of the Raider base alone and kills as many as he can. After killing them he finds no one else. He sneaks to Silver's office to find it empty. He now knows it was setup. Another one of Silvir's tricks Ghan never learned about as a Raider. He rushes out to the church and goes to the top floor. He sees Raiders executing Empire members in the street. After minutes of this they leave the town. They calmly walk the way the 30 man group is stationed. Ghan travels behind them trying not to get caught. He peeks over a hill to see most of the Empire men dead. He sees they have 6 of them kneeled ready to be killed.

Then a man exits out of an old automobile, It's Silvir. Silvir begins to have another one of his speeches to the Empire soldiers. He takes sniper rifle the has attached to his backpack and looks through down to the area, he sees his sergeant and Gray kneeled with 4 others. Ghan aims towards Silvir and squeezes the trigger, the safeties off, he flips the safety off and aims again at Silvir.

"Hey asshole," Ghan hears the voice at the same time as feeling a gun pointed on his back. "We have him, we have him," the Raider says through a radio.

In the moment Ghan turns around and pulls the man's feet from under him. Ghan takes the man's pistol, shoves it down the Raider's throat and pulls the trigger. He picks his sniper rifle back and and aims back down at Silvir, as he looks down he notices the 20 Raiders down at the spot he is aiming looking at him as well as Silvir pointing his cane in the direction. Ghan pulls the trigger missing Silvir by inches, then hears bullets hitting the ground all around himself. He picks up his backpack and begins sprinting.

CHAPTER 9)

Ghan runs nonstop as fast as he can, he runs past The Dark City, he continues running until he thinks he is safe. While catching his breath he holds his side from the pain of cramps. When Ghan returns to The Empire, everyone assumes he is returning to share their victory, everyone is offering high fives, celebrating, dancing with each other. Ghan rushes straight to Alpha's office and knocks on the door. The door opens and John walks slowly in.

"I see everyone is celebrating out their," Alpha says with a smile.

"They slaughtered us all," Ghan replies looking down.

"What?"

"Sergeant Kendall, Gray, everyone. As far as I know i'm the only one left."

"Where at?"

"East of Dark City."

Alpha turns around and picks up his speaker, "Attention, all Empire Delegates. Prepare your weapons for a 40 in 6 hours time."

"Did you get noticed by anyone on your way back?" Alpha says as he pulls a pistol out of his desk drawer.

"I mean I shot at Silvir and they started rushing me but I got some distance on them."

"Okay, we need to prepare just incase."

Later in the evening 60 more soldiers walk out the compound and into the darkness. Ghan stays behind to give more info on the compound and the Raiders. He is in the middle of drawing when alarms go off within the compound. Ghan quickly puts on his armor with his uniform over and rushes out of his room. He rushes to a window near at the end of the hallway of the hotel and looks on to see dozens of Raiders infiltrating The Empire. Ghan rushes down the stairs onto the first floor. The Raiders are already inside slaughtering many. Ghan picks of a few Raiders and rushes down to the basement. Once in the basement he rushes over to Alphas room and takes guard from any Raiders who come down the stairs.

The door opens and walks out is Alpha dressed in a suit of Power Armor. He walks passed Ghan towards the stairs.

"What are you doing? You need to stay safe!" Ghan shouts.

"No one attacks my base, lets slaughter them."

The two rush themselves up the stairs killing a few Raiders taking cover from gunfire. Alpha is dual wielding pistols as he picks off Raiders with one shot each. Ghan rushes ahead, they kill clear out the lobby of the hotel and peak outside. Ghan sees a group of Raiders huddling, he throws a molotov cocktail into the huddled Raiders. After fighting for many minutes, the compound appears to be empty.

"I'm going to catch up with the group attacking," Ghan says to Alpha.

"Listen Ghan, when you get there, you take no Raiders prisoner, however, I want Silvir alive."

Ghan rushes out of the compound as Alpha closes the gates behind him. Alpha turns around to look at his Empire, not a standing man anywhere in sight.

Ghan arrives at a bridge where the fight is persisting. He knows Silvir is offsite getting details on the war. He walks into a woodland area and watches the fight from their. He waits, he scans the area for a man with binoculars, within moments he sees movement within the trees and heads off for the man. He tracks him down following him like Silvir's men did to him. He sees the old automobile parked behind a crashed vertibird. Ghan pulls out his sniper rifle and screws on a suppressor attachment. He sees the messenger climb into the car relaying information to Silvir. After moments the messenger walks out of the automobile and back into woods. Ghan waits for the messenger to be out of sight of the automobile. He aims down his night scope and headshots the messenger. Ghan moves his position up on the old car. He sees three of Silvirs commanders in the car with him. Ghan shoots one Commander who sits in the drivers seat. Then the next. Silvir ducts down in the pre war vehicle. The third commander rushes out of the car with a minigun and begins shooting in all directions in the woods. Ghan begins running towards the vehicle pulling out his pistol, he headshots the third commander. He sees Silvir rushing for the driver's seat, before he can get their Ghan already shot through the windows destroying the front dash. He rips open the door and drags Silvir out of the car. He throws Silvir onto the ground planting his knee into Silvirs chest. Ghan rolls over Silvir and ties his arms behind his back.

"Hey asshole," Silvir says trying to catch his breath.

"Listen, you are ending this now. I'm going to take you to the bridge. You will tell your men to step down. Then we go our separate ways forever," Ghan says as he wraps his hands around Silvirs arm pulling him up."

"I know you're lying Ghan, but, I don't see how this will end up any other way for me then dead so you do what you do."

Ghan drags Silvir through the woods and into the battlezone.

"Tell them now," Ghan holds up a megaphone to Silvir.

"Step down my men, the Raider King has ordered you a directive."

Ghan says the same to The Empires men.

Ghan walks to the center of the bridge with Silvir, a man approaches out of the night to the center of the bridge which is litten from flames of a burnt out automobile.

The man approaches dropping his pistol, all the other Raiders do the same. The man who walks into the light is Token.

"Well, never thought i'd ever see you again. Always come back for more, huh? I guess i taught you well."

"Stand down Token, it's over man. You lost," Ghan says as he props Silvir on his knees.

"Don't you remember Ghan, I told you to be inspired by something in your life. I told you mine was killing people. That hasn't changed. That will never change."

Token pulls a pipe pistol from behind him in his belt, he pulls it up and shoots a round into Ghans shoulder. Ghan falls to the ground. Immediately The Empire soldiers lay into the Raiders, including Token. Within seconds they are all dead and lies in front of Ghan is nothing that resembles what Token looked like. Ghan's wound is dressed at the war sight. He watches Silvir become motionless in a dog cage sitting in a truck. Ghan walks up to the cage, "Hey!"

Silvir looks over at Ghan, "Just kill me already."

"No, no, I can still find use in you."

CHAPTER 10)

The Empire soldiers arrive back at the compound. As Ghan walks through the gates he sees Alpha dragging a dead Raider over to a pile of other dead Raiders. Blood streaks lead to the pile from the place the Raider died. Alpha walks over to a can of gasoline and puts it on the top of the pile. He takes out an old flip lighter and strikes a flame. He steps back to a safe distance and shoots the gasoline container. Everyone shutters from the explosion. The bodies burst into flames. Alpha takes his suit of Power Armor off, he sits down leaning back against the hotels exterior. Ghan sees him covered in sweat. Ghan walks up to Alpha, "We got Silvir,"

"Bring him to my office," Alpha replies with no emotion.

Ghan walks off with the fire over his shoulder to the cage which holds Silvir. He unlocks the cage doors and pulls Silvir out onto his knees, "Get up asshole," Ghan pulls Silvir to his feet.

Ghan takes Silvir to Alpha's office and sits him across from his desk. Ghan stands leaning against the wall watching Silvir stay motionless. After moments Alpha walks in closing the large door behind me. He continues without any emotion in his face as he sits into his chair.

"You killed almost all of my soldiers," Alpha says.

"Maybe you should get some real soldiers," Silvir replies.

"Well your in our custody now...so," Alpha continuing with no emotion.

"You fucked up, I'll tell you now," Silvir says with a chuckle.

"You aren't coming back from this, you're being held until you die," Ghan says.

"It's not about me, it's about the biggest threat to all of you, starting next Tuesday."

Ghan pulls out a tazer and sits it on the table, "What would our biggest threat be?"

"The Dark City," Silvir begins to laugh, "The Raiders setup trade with The Dark City a while ago. Acquaintances i guess is what you can call it. We send people we catch to them for their purposes, we get weapons and antibiotics in return."

"Then why don't they attack us when we attack you?" Alpha says rubbing his hands together.

"Simple, they let us hash out our differences as long as we keep supplying them with people. If we don't fight you, we can't supply them. They also don't leave their walls for any circumstances."

"Tell us more," Ghan commands.

"No, no, you've heard enough out of me," Silvir crosses his arms and relaxes.

The next day Ghan returns to Alphas office, "We need to get into The Dark City,"

"I know we need to, but how?" These questions remain in the heads of Ghan, Alpha and the other leaders of The Empire, they only have 5 days to come up with a solution before The Dark City becomes impatient for answers.

 _Thankyou for Reading this Fallout inspired story_

I hoped you enjoyed this book. This is the first part of the " _Recollection Of The Commonwealth_ " series.

Coming soon, "The Dark City" and the final part of the series, "Rise to Power"


End file.
